Talk:Murakai's Storm of Souls
wtf Oh come on, isn't that bad, think of what we could do with it - Plague Signet+ Fragility, or simply Restore Condition :heh...I was thinking more along the lines of Contagion + Dark Aura. Suicide bomb! The Canadian 20:29, 2 September 2007 (CDT) And it's only 10 seconds... Good lord, not the conditions are bad, but armor-ignoring damage along with heavy degen. But one Cautery Signet and it's out. Except for burning paragon, but that's just one dismiss condition. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 04:38, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't seem to have a recharge — Skuld 04:39, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Restore Condition? RC Removes all condition from target ALLY not allies, its no good here. Im afraid that this skill is going to drain the monks energy very fast, because she kd everyone the conditions will stay on at least 2-3 seconds (from the kd) and +2 second from Extinguish (1 sec*2 from daze), that means the conditions will stay (if the monk ins't interupted!) 5 secs that means that the party will take a minimum of: 100(pure dmg) +10*4 (cap of the degen * per health lost each sec) =140, and that's without taking in acount other monster like her and her servants! I'm thinking cautery sig + plague touch = 9 conditions off of 8 allies = a 72 second burn = 14 dps for 72 sec = 1008 damage. Yamagawa 12:13, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :There are 10 conditions, so in effect it gives 80 second burn. --Spura 10:12, 8 September 2007 (CDT) := a 30sec cap on Condition duration met? :) Anyways, 30sec is also waiii leet --84.24.206.123 12:14, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::really isnt too bad unless your party has heavy DP, I pretty much outhealed it with LOD.--67.164.57.110 14:52, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Bring the interrupt hench and focus on her! it's a spell daze will work Jaimes Laig Romarto 04:31, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Can we get something in the notes about her requiring a full "power meter" before she uses this? I'm pretty sure that's how it works. --Loonsbury 05:21, 4 September 2007 (CDT) If you're a ritualist or a warrior you can just bring Resilient Was Xiko or 'I Will Survive' to tank through the damage. :You're all forgetting that the reason this is super dangerous is because her servants put Fragility on everyone. Sirocco 17:24, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::There's a few good ways to deal with this, either Paragon or Mesmer / Ranger. Mesmers and Rangers can interrupt like crazy; she rarely gets even the first spell off, thus never charging it. Paragons can use "Brace Yourself!" and the aforementioned Cautery Signet + Plague Touch trick for some nice burning. I use an Assassin whenever I'm fighting through the dungeon; Scythe 'Sin. Aura of Holy Might is a must; there's an overload of undead, so the Holy damage shreds through everything. By the end, you just need two or three characters pinning Murakai to the wall. Whenever she summons her minions, they get hit by holy Scythe AoE and die almost instantly, which is a rather effective way of shutting down their Ignorance spell. As long as she's pinned to the wall, her minions pop up right on top of her, and they'll be pinned too; as long as she's pinned, interrupters or paragons can handle everything else, even if she shoots this off (she always aims for the casters, so the melee guys pinning her down will survive her AoE attacks). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:19, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::In addition to everything already mentioned: Avatar of Melandru, Featherfoot Grace, Recovery, Pure Was Li Ming, Purifying Veil... (T/ ) 01:22, 9 September 2007 (CDT) The note that this spell is only used near 100% power is inacurate. A hero with high fast casting and a bar of mostly interrupts locked on Murakai will interrupt almost every spell she casts, preventing her from raising her power meter. Some other factor beyond just the power meter also controls this spell. after some time she begins to attempt to cast it, with the power meter as low as about 1/5 full. Perhaps the skill or her ai is on a timer, and the higher her power the more often she will attempt this? (speculation only, have not tested) I was a bit busy to get screenshots, but might try to capture some if i ever decide to hench her again. Be a hard screenshot to capture though, i don't have norgu's reflexes and as the only human little attention to spare.70.109.0.222 19:15, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :You could always have a monk with Martyr and then a Necro with Draw Conditions and Plague Signet to send all the conditions back to her :D Or you could bring a hero interrupt and Zho and just see how many skills she gets off!(none) Blaargh 12:50, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Considering how bad heroes are at interrupts it wouldn't surprise me to see couple get off even with 2 on her. ::Heroes... bad interrupters? So long as it is feasible to interrupt, they will interrupt everything that comes out. --Kale Ironfist 05:54, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::OMG, Kale is right. Just load a hero with interrupts and set Murakai as his target and watch her stumble on every skill until your hero runs out or she casts something with like a 1/4 sec cast time. Make sure to put a fast-firing type of bow on your ranger hero and invest into fast casting on your mesmer. RoseOfKali 06:03, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Pre-nerf Mantra of Recovery+Power Return for awesome fastcast interrupt spammage. Those two alone drained energy so fast I had to take ~3 energy management skills to maintain Gwens' energy. --Kale Ironfist 23:54, 24 October 2007 (UTC) This article contradicts the main murakai article. The main article says: "She doesn't suffer from any health degeneration either : conditions and hexes causing degen have no impact on her health." However, this article claims being able to deal damage through burning, I quote: "The plethora of conditions can be used against her by first removing them with Cautery Signet to get 80 seconds of burning, then setting her on fire with Plague Touch or Plague Sending. Condition duration is halved on bosses and capped at 30 seconds, but she will burn for all 30 seconds causing 420 damage.". Does she suffer health loss through degen or not? Roelmeiburg 14:43, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :That's an excellent question. The Cautery Signet note has been there nearly since EotN came out; it's possible that she became immunized to degen after that (if she is actually immune to degen, I suspect that's the case). On the other hand, it's possible that the note is wrong; I haven't been through Temple of the Damned on a non-600/smite run in quite a while, so I'm really not sure. 15:18, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::420 dmg from the burning u transfer!!!!! 420 WOOOOOOT! Toke one up for Bradley!Toxin 11:08, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::On all of my temple runs as a 600 I pull her onto a flame spout, so she does take damage from burning, thats pretty confident evidence that she does.72.196.144.22 19:28, 17 March 2008 (UTC) When does she use this? During a Hard Mode run I was just in, the 600 monk didn't kill her fast enough, she got to 100% power and used the Censure, not this. 89.139.236.33 16:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :It's not that she uses as soon as she hits 100%, but that so long as she's at 100% she might use it. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::But the instant she hit the Consumption that got her power to 100%, the Censure triggered (as is noted on one of the pages that she doesn't cast it seperately), and her power meter drained. 89.139.236.33 05:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Lol, I wanna cap this:D The article says she will only use this when the power meter is close to 100%, but for me, she uses this whenever she wants ... sometimes 100%, sometimes 50%, sometimes around 20% ... --Teisei 09:40, 8 July 2008 (UTC) "inflicts Poison, Disease, Bleeding, Burning, Crippled, Weakness, Blindness, Dazed, Deep Wound, and Cracked Armor conditions". This is where your monk uses Marytr and then heals itself with as much regen as possible. this is the only time i can think of worth taking martyr